The Twins Who Lived,Snape's Kids
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: The War was won but only The golden quad Luna Neville and Draco had survived Draco had joined the light side shortly after the war had started Sarah Potter is Harry's twin sister Both held the the lighting bolt scar on their forehead They had both been marked as the dark lord's equal the night their parents had been murdered They had decided to go back in time with a spell.
1. Prolouge

**I own the idea, I own the Ocs not in the original Harry Potter Books and or Movies, I own the plot in this story, I Own a copy of the books and movies But I do not own the Movies and or books they belong to the rightful owners I'm just playing with the characters and adding my own. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH.**

 **The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

 **This may be Draco-Harry I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But then again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

 **This will be a creature inheritance fic as well.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

My red silky but greasy looking hair blew in the air as the tears slowly trailed down my dirt covered cheeks from my hazel brown eyes as I stood beside my twin brother Harry, while we fought in the last battle. Only the golden quad, Luna, Neville, and Draco seemed to be left. This had been our last stand against Voldemort.

We had won the war but we had lost so many good and amazing souls. Harry and I had lost our parents most of our friends and our godfathers.

We had defeated Voldemort but we had to find a spell or something that would send us back to change past mistakes and to save the wizarding world war was over but there was no one to celebrate.

We looked all through the Potter, Black and Snape libraries looking for a book with a spell to do what we needed to do, which was go back in time. Finally months after searching we found something, it was called Tempus itinerantur.

Tempus itinerantur could send you back to any time but you couldn't go back to your present if you were born then your soul would combine with your past self. If you were not yet born magic changed your genetic code slightly and making you a separate entity entirely with a slightly modified code.

We packed what we would need and about two weeks later we said the spell and then all we saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter one

**I own the idea, I own the Ocs not in the original Harry Potter Books and or Movies, I own the plot in this story, I Own a copy of the books and movies But I do not own the Movies and or books they belong to the rightful owners I'm just playing with the characters and adding my own. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH.**

 **The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

 **This may be Draco-Harry I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But the again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

 **This will be a creature inheritance fic as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

When Sarah Potter awoke again she was in her eleven-year-old body, Now all she needed to do was find out what the date was.

Moments after the thought entered her mind, she heard her Aunt Petunia pound on her door screaming 'get up girl' she could also hear her Uncle Vernon doing the same to her brother Harry only he was saying boy instead of girl.

She grabbed the little hand mirror she had packed in her knapsack that was bigger on the inside, do to the use of the undetectable extension charm and looked at her reflection. She nearly growled as she saw that the glamour was back. She now looked nothing like her Papa, she just looked a lot like her mother. She no longer had her daddy's eye shape or his nose that she had once had. She also no longer had the same hair her papa had the silky and fine hair she had inherited from him.

She did some wandless magic to detangle and fix her hair and quickly threw on her clothes rushing out to help Harry make breakfast.

The twins used wandless magic to quickly make breakfast and quickly ate some before Aunty and Uncle noticed then they set the table shortly after, the Dursleys came in and sat down and the Potters didn't get any not that they had expected too,The post came about fifteen minutes after they were done eating, Uncle Vernon told Dudley to get the mail Dudley, said he didn't want to go get it, to have Harry or Sarah get it.

That's when Sarah figured out what day it was, it was the day they received their Hogwarts acceptance letters. They each slid their letters into the slits in their cupboard doors. Yes, they each slept in separate cupboards.

They didn't actually get to open their letters until late into the night they had gotten random cuts and bruises throughout the day also small fractures within their bodies.

* * *

Sarah

I entered my cupboard late that night after finishing all the chores that Aunt Petunia had told me that I needed to get done today, I was finally able to open my letter and read it, even if I already knew what it said I loved reading it again because it had always made me feel special like I belonged somewhere.

I then grabbed a piece of parchment from my little knapsack that was bigger on the inside and started to write a reply.

* * *

 ** _Hello this is Sarah and Harry Potter_**

 ** _We have received our letters. We would happily attend but please send someone to get us. Someone who at least looks Human, as our relatives do not tolerate anything to do with magic._**

 ** _sincerely Sarah Lilly Potter and Harry James Potter._**

* * *

the next day I got one of the Hogwarts owls attention and asked it to take the letter back to Hogwarts.

I know that we shouldn't have any knowledge about magic but so what no one really cared if I knew or not.

The next day there was a knock on the door during lunch. Uncle Vernon asked our cousin Dudley to go get the door. Dudley threw a temper tantrum because he didn't want to go get it. So I volunteered to get it, I got up and walked to the front door and looked through the peephole on the front door,

and I saw.


	3. Chapter Two

**I own the idea, I own the Ocs not in the original Harry Potter Books and or Movies, I own the plot in this story, I Own a copy of the books and movies But I do not own the Movies and or books they belong to the rightful owners I'm just playing with the characters and adding my own. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH.**

 **The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

 **This may be Draco-Harry I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But then again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

 **This will be a creature inheritance fic as well. Okay so there is a lot of information thrown at Snape all at once in this chapter. So you will be getting a bit of information. I figured I'd warn you.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

When she looked out the peephole she saw the man that she hadn't thought she would see for a while yet, at least she didn't expect to see him until the beginning of the school year, her Papa,Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Sarah**

"Papa" I whispered looking through the peephole. Though I knew he did not know me of my brother and I, the girl and the boy who lived.

I opened the door Whispering "Papa" again. I jumped on him giving him a hug whispering Papa in his ear. I felt his whole body tense when he heard what I said.

"I am not your father Potter, I am Severus Snape one of your future professors at Hogwarts," he replied prying me off.

I sighed allowing him to pry me off mumbling "stupid glamour." "That's not what the Potter Will says or my birth certificate for that matter," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Girl who is at the door?"Uncle Vernon yelled from the dining table and I flinched as I heard him.

Uncle Vernon soon came out because I had taken too long to answer him. I shrunk back as he passed not wanting to be hurt by him today. I discreetly handed my Papa two letters right before my Uncle came out.

My Uncle freaked out seeing a wizard in his doorway. He said that we would not be going to a school to learn magic tricks.

* * *

 **Severus**

I saw Miss. Potter flinch when a loud male's voice was heard, she seemed terrified as he came out soon after, he was a whale of a man and I could only guess this was the Uncle. I watched as Miss. Potter tried to make herself seem as small as possible as she shrank back against the wall. When his back was turned she discreetly gave me two letters.

Then Mr. Dursley started to attempt to push me out of the house. I allowed him too as I needed to read the letters before I could further my actions. I was confused as Lilly never told me I had fathered two children let alone that the twins weren't actually Potter's.

I disapparated and landed outside the wards of Hogwarts. I made my way to my private rooms and pulled out the two letters. I sighed as I sat down in my favorite chair by the fire before looking down at the letters one was in Lily's familiar handwriting a tear left my eyes as I saw it.

I carefully opened the letter a picture had fallen out as I unfolded the parchment. It was a picture of Lilly, James, the twins and I all smiling happily. Lilly and I were looking at the twins with pride and love in our eyes and smiles. I didn't remember this picture however it didn't make sense. You'd think I'd remember when this picture had been taken, or even that this picture had been taken.

* * *

 _ **My dearest Sev**_

 _ **If you are reading this one of two things has happened. The first being we won the war and I personally gave this to you before unlocking your memories of us all. Two being I have died and you found this hidden in my diary that I left in the nightstand in our shared room. I love you and I always have and always will love you know this if I am gone.**_

 _ **I know you won't remember the photo held within this parchment because of what happened a couple weeks after the twins first birthday, after the prophecy had been spoken and you had insisted that the twins, James and I go into hiding.**_

 _ **The twins our all of ours biologically due to magic. They are the product of a true mating of the love between all of us. Magic choose it that way. Our beautiful babies. They miss you, you know they are always asking for you about you wanting their papa.**_

 _ **You may not believe me but we were all linked together, we were all mated after we broke the block on our soulbond. We were seventeen when we found out about the block. You my love had decided to have your memories of all of us altered to keep us safe from Voldemort.**_

 _ **Now I have something I must confess, I am actually, well to say the most my spirit and soul is actually that of a goddess. I am Freya Odindóttir I know my love that I didn't tell you and I am sorry for that, I personally didn't know before. You see these memories just started coming back to me about a week ago.**_

 _ **James is actually not a normal wizard. He just started to remember wars from long ago in the muggle world. His soul had been taken and put into a stillborn baby boy by Dumbledore. He remembers his life as being the wolverine a mutant.**_

 _ **If Lilly and James have died, don't give up hope we will still exist just within our true bodies.**_

 _ **Also please remember we will always love you, always and we will find you once again even if Lilly and James die. It may take some time and we may look different but we will still be us my love. Our souls will remember each other our bonds will still exist.**_

 _ **💜 With love always, Lilly💜**_

* * *

 **Severus**

I read over the letter, tears of pain and regret leaking out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do about this situation I didn't want to put my children in danger. Even if they were apparently part Norse goddess/god and mutant on their other parents sides. On my side they were part natural vampire.

I didn't know what to think about this new information. That Lilly was actually a Norse goddess. That James was actually a mutant. That they were both my mates,that I had actually loved him at one the Twins had three biological parents and I was their father just as much as James my flower and James are probably still was all so much, almost to much information.

They could very well be strong enough to end the dark lord once and for all being one part Norse, one part mutant and one part vampire.

I knew one thing for sure I would be taking custody of my children. I would train them to be strong and how to use their natural talents. I also would reunite with my mates and not lose them again.

My children deserve to know their parents. They deserve love, happiness and true family. The way my daughter flinched at her Uncle's voice and even more so when he came into the hall, it reminded me of my own childhood.

After a few moment's I pulled out the other letter opening it to begin reading it.

* * *

 _ **Daddy**_

 _ **I know you are confused about everything. I know you think we are your enemy's children. The truth is in part we are but at the same time we are yours too and mums do to special mate magic. We have a gift for you within the runes at the bottom of this letter. But first I know this will be hard to believe but we are actually from a terrible future, a future where almost everyone died including you, by a snake's bite. However there is but one way to save the one with a twisted mind. You see Tom is actually not as twisted as he seems he had plans good plans for the wizarding world. However a certain old fool twisted his mind because he wanted to be a hero. The old fool did it once before to his own mate Grindelwald. He too had great plans at one time. You see all the inbreeding is killing our kind killing the magic and making squibs. I believe muggleborns are descendants from the squibs that all the 'purebloods' created. We need the muggle borns and muggles to flourish. To be strong once more. However the old fool just wants the spotlight. He wants to have us killed after all of this the war just because of how powerful harry and I will become due to our family blood. We can't tell you too much of the future we want to stop but we will tell you we will be stopping that future. Also yes mother and father are still alive they saved us a couple times and helped us find the spell we used to get to this time. Dad is in New York or Canada right now his true name is James Logan Howlett, but he goes by Logan or wolverine he however does not have all his memories because of receiving three Adamantium bullets to the head after getting an Adamantium coated skeletal system and it dented his skull but we think that magic may be able to heal the damage. Mum is in Asgard with her brothers she does remember us but she hasn't been able to get back to us. We hope you will accept us and give us the childhood we weren't able to have the first time around but also trust us to do things you may not want us to experience. As for your suspicion of abuse by our relatives it's true. We are malnourished and are raily fed. They only feed us enough so we don't die on them. Uncle beats us anytime accidental magic happens or he grounds us to our cupboards with no food or water for days at a time. All we want is a loving and caring family. To be accepted and loved.**_

 _ **Love Sarah and Harry Snape, Potter Black.**_

* * *

A couple things exploded as I read the second letter. Spoiled and taken care off yeah right. Dumbledore had lied to all of the wizarding world. My kids were beat just because of their accidental magic. Children in the wizarding world were praised when the magic showed up. They were congratulated and on occasion rewarded for it.

Also I would have to make some nourishment potions to get them at a healthy and happy weight. There was no reason why a child shouldn't get enough food. Magical children needed to take in more food to be healthy, with their magical core still developing. They needed more calories to be healthy because magic burned off a lot of calories.


	4. Chapter Three

**I own the idea, I own the Ocs not in the original Harry Potter Books and or Movies, I own the plot in this story, I Own a copy of the books and movies But I do not own the Movies and or books they belong to the rightful owners I'm just playing with the characters and adding my own. This disregards what happened in HBP and DH.**

 **The Battle still happened but it ended way differently in here it was more devastating. Also I always felt bad that Harry never had good parental figures and then he lost Sirius Black who had started to become a father figure.**

 **This may be Draco-Harry I haven't decided if it is it will have Male-Pregnancy. But then again it may be Harry-Luna-Hermione or Harry-Ron-Hermione or Harry-Draco-Hermione. I do write smexy scenes so once I decide for sure I may write some.**

 **This will be a creature inheritance fic as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Sarah**

I had given my papa the two letters one was from our mother the other from my brother and I. I hoped that they would shed some light on our situation. I had read the letter from mother but that had been after papa had been poisoned and killed by Negia the snake.

It had been charmed to always look brand new, the writing anyway even with age. The paper did age however. I hoped our Papa would get us out, would save us from the abuse, would take us in and love us.

Uncle Vernon had locked my brother and I into our cupboard after papa had left blaming us because a freak had come into his home. We had been stuck in our cupboards for three days now. Luckily we were prepared we had nutrition potions in our bags that we had brought back with us.

We were taking them when we needed and how we should. They helped a little it would work better with actual food in our systems.

* * *

 **Sev**

I had made preparations to bring my children to their true home they had given me back my memories. The runes also held a spell and potion to get rid of the dark mark and I took care of it as soon as I could.

I had gotten the proper custody papers to gain custody of my children and I placed myself as their magical guardian. Taking them out from under Albus Dumbledore's thumb. I had given my memories of Albus to the ministry. I had also given them the copy of memories my children had given to me of their true was no way Albus would be headmaster for much longer, after everything he did.

I apparated back to number four to pick up my children and gain custody of them. They deserved a true family even if I was the only parent at the moment. I kept Lilly's letter at heart I could feel that she was still around. Her letter also explained the draw I've had to the states since James and Lilly had died but at the same time revived.

I was not going to allow my kids to be abused anymore. I wouldn't of stood for it in the first place. Yes, I felt that I had a lot to make up for before they completely trusted me. I was taking full custody over them at least until my mates and I reunited then we would all share it they were after all their kids as well they deserve the right.

* * *

 **Harry**

I felt like today was the day, the day that we would finally be saved from the abuse. It had been three long days of chores and of course beatings if we weren't able to finish them or we didn't do them well enough. Also of course little to no food even with what little we secretly took.

Nutrition potions only worked so much and they worked better with food in our systems. The stock we had was running low we had only brought so many and god forbid we made more in this house. With magic hating in Aunty's case jealousy because she didn't have magic.

Anyway I just had a good feeling about today. Just a gut instinct and I've never not listened to my instincts before. I wouldn't have survived the first time around if I hadn't even with the Potter luck I had inherited from my father. I had inherited a love for potion creating from my papa and and a knack for defense against the dark arts.

I heard a knock on the door unfortunately Uncle Vernon had locked me in my cupboard. I had a feeling Sarah was in the same predicament. I heard Aunt Petunia going to answer the door shortly after hearing the knocking. Even though I was locked in a cupboard that was my room at the moment, I still felt that today would be a good day for my twin and I.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is short and that it's been so long since I updated. Again I know it's short but I hope that you like it**


End file.
